Five Nights at Acachalla's (Venturiantale X FNAF Story)
by Mariofan94
Summary: The Family Get a Application to Work at Five Nights at Freddy's which was Sent by Unknown! they are Nervous to take the Chance and Send Sally and Billy to Look up some Info about the place when they are Distracted by a Ad on the Website and Click it! They come back saying it's Fine and they take the chance to get the Job! Will They Survive or Die! FIND OUT IN THIS FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Story of What Happened When the Acachalla Family **

**Worked at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria**

_Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!_

_Someone Pick up the Phone!_

Billy Rushed to the Phone with a Stack of Stolen Waffles Sally hid in

Her secret Legend of Zelda Chest that Required a Key Painted in a

Bright yet Dark green ''I got It! I Got It!'' Billy Screeched and Dodged Sally

Sally Flew Into the staircase and hit her head real bad

''OW! OW! PAPA! MAMA! HELP! '' Sally cried as Billy Dropped the Phone and Looked at Sally's Bleeding Forehead

''Aw, Nuts! I need to run!'' Billy Whined as he Hid in the closet under the Staircase Harry Potter Style as Gertrude and Papa Acachalla Came to look and make the wound on Sally's head better

''I swear Billy Is So Troublesome…And Sally is Fine! I'm going back to sleep…'' Papa Acachalla Announced and Went to his room to watch the new football Game

'Papa...Feed Freddy While Mama heals me…'' Sally Whined while Sobbing Like Kindergartener

''Also Check the Mail while you're at it…'' Gertrude Ordered while getting out her first aid kit ''I'm Gonna stop that Blood flow!'' Gertrude Announced and Pulled out Duct tape ''Take It…'' Gertrude Said and Sally Did so

Gertrude Wrapped the Duct tape around the wound as Sally Cried more and More ''STOP YOUR WHINING! I'M GONNA CLEAN YOU UP!'' Gertrude Yelled as Sally Cried Louder ''FOR PETE"S SAKES!''

**Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria**

''Mike…Did You send the Invitations?'' Bonnie Asked holding a Wrench in her hand and was ready to hit Mike with It

Mike was tied to a Chair with Duct tape wrapped around his mouth so all he could do was Muffle

''We've turned off the power so **you can't Call for help**'' Freddy Laughed Evilly as Chica ate a Bag of Chips ''that's Dark…Too Dark actually...'' Chica Complained as She Busted open the Bag of Fresh Doritos ''Awe...its Chica the Buzz kill!'' Foxy Bullied as a Tear ran down her face

''_What Kind of Sick Robots Would Tie Me in a Chair?'' _Mike Though as he looked around his Surroundings ''Um…Do you Normally Do This?'' Mike Questioned trying to distract them

''…Once in a while…'' Foxy Answered Drinking a Bottle of Booze and smashing it to the ground

''This Makes No Sense!'' Mike spoke up as Bonnie Gasped

''It makes perfect Sense! You either Invite others or die in a Slow Painfully Death!'' Bonnie Yelled at Mike as He hit Mike with a Wrench

''Terrible Master! Very Terrible!'' Golden Freddy Complained as he set down his cane

''…Well…You Guys can eat…Doritos and Drink Stuff…and you guys don't even have a Digestive System…'' Mike Said Confused

''It's a Inspiration of Humans! We try to force these things in our endoskeletons even though it wouldn't go through...but Booze would go through…Yet It Causes us to Malfunction…'' Freddy Explained

''_**DING DONG! DING DONG! IT"S TIME TO GO CRAZY!'' **_Foxy Darkly Exclaimed and Bit Mike's Arm causing him to Scream

''Guys! Shush! People can hear us!'' Chica Warned

''PLAN DID NOT GO WELL!'' Mike let out a Roar of Pain before He Ripped through the Rope Used to tie Him to a Chair

''HE GOT OUT GUYS! ATTACK!'' Freddy Ordered as They All Jumped at them

_**~End of Chapter~**_

_**Sorry if that was short I wanted to cover some bits of the Plot If that makes any sense what so ever**_

_**I plan on the next Chapter to have Billy and Sally Read About the Freddy Fazbear Place Online but Ignores the News clips as There Is a ''Punch That Bear Game'' **_

_**Or Maybe Something Else**_

_**But that's All I Gotta Say**_

_**Don't Forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**_

_**Peace**_


	2. I'm sorry

I've came back here, to go and read some terrible stories with my friends. But I find a disastrous mess, I've caused this. I was only nine years old and I made this unstructured mess. I read my reviews and find many people enjoy it, but for the people who didn't. I can see why- This mess is so unorganized and just- wow. My profile is made up of poor writing and nothing to flesh it out with.

The thing is- Am I ever going to use this account again?

Probably not, but I will create a account soon, so when I get on here for the last time I can link y'all ((Not like y'all want anything to do with me.)) but that being said.

My apologies.

I will learn next time, my faithful friends.

I will learn…..


End file.
